Along the way
by Altology
Summary: Skyrim AU, Vampire!Lena, Dragonborn!Kara Alex left, Jeremiah disappeared. Eliza leaves town in the hopes of getting over her grief. Kara tags along but she's not meant to be sitting around cooking stews for the wartorn state. She leaves in hopes of finding the two missing family members, when she chances upon someone that her sister will eliminate without a second thought.
1. Chapter 1

Dirt coats her skin, layers upon layers from the arduous journey traveling from Windhelm to Riften. It's a long journey, filled with uncertainties and wild elements that a new traveller isn't used to.

Kara removes the fur from the wolves she had slain with expertise, taught by her own father back in Windhelm. He taught her how to skin animals, wolves to tigers to even mammoths. That happened once when the Jarl's housecarl made it a personal mission to slay the mammoth when it ran rampaging through town.

She tucks the pelts into her rucksack and continues on her way, asking occasional passerby for directions to Riften. Her ears prick at the sound of an army marching towards Riften.

"Damn Imperials!" The Stormcloak soldiers leaves their guard posts and rush headfirst into battle with the Imperials soldier escorting a Stormcloak soldier - an oversight by the Imperials to walk through Stormcloak territories. Although their armors are made of materials less resistant to swords, their number overwhelms the Imperials.

Despite their small number, the Imperials soldiers put up a tough fight against the Stormcloaks, cursing and swearing as they exchange blows. The Stormcloaks hails Ulfric, while the Imperials hail the Empire. The different allegiance sets the children of Skyrim apart.

Non Stormcloak wants to be crowned High King, or rumors say so. He claims that he wants to reunite Skyrim under its own rule, instead of being part of the Mede Empire. But the Imperials stand strong against the Stormcloaks.

Lives are lost, sons are dragged out to war every single day due to all the blood lost in battle. The plea of a peasant goes unheard as soldiers drag her teenage son out of their house to fight in the bloodbath.

Kara dodges behind large boulders to prevent herself from being involved in the fight.

The Stormcloaks slay down the Imperials without hesitation and frees their captured brother. The disfigured bodies of the fallen Imperial soldiers are left in the middle of the road, abandoned without much concern for travellers that may be passing by.

When the soldiers are out of sight, Kara loots the items of the fallen soldiers. Coins are coins, no matter how little the armours fetch. The coins could be the difference between her stay in an inn for the night or sleep in an abandoned campsite that she may not chance upon. She reconsiders her choice of changing into the Imperial's armour for the fear of being mistaken as one of their soldiers. Especially when she's about to step foot into a Stormcloak city.

Her rucksack rustles with each step she takes closer to the city, pulling heavily down on her shoulder. She needs to get them sold soon, she thinks. They're too heavy for her to carry around for long periods of time.

Several guards nods at her, a passing traveller, and Kara takes the opportunity to inquire about the Inn.

The soldiers directs her to the plank side where the Bee and Barb Inn is located. A quick thank sends the soldiers on their way before Kara makes her way towards the Inn.

The sun casts overhead in an orange glow across the city as it sets for the day. Smell of mead reaches the traveller's nose but it's an unfamiliar scent.

An Argonian greets Kara. He calls himself Talen-Jei, one of the owners of the inn. "What can I do for you today?"

"Heard of any rumours?" Kara inquires.

"Some of the Dawnguards have approached and left these posters." Talen-Jei hands the posters over to Kara.

'VAMPIRE HUNTERS NEEDED. FIND US AT FORT DAWNGUARD, SOUTHEAST OF RIFTEN.'

"Sounds... Interesting." Kara hands the posters back to the innkeeper who stores the poster away. "I'll need accommodation for tonight and also dinner."

"Speak to Keerava. She'll set you up with your stay." He points to the other Argonian behind the counter.

Keerava gladly leads Kara to her room and informs her of the time for dinner before leaving the traveller to rest.

Kara drops her rucksack by the bed and flops onto the bed, wincing when her sore back hits the rather tough bedding of hay. She lets out a tired sigh and closes her eyes to rest until dinner.

The bell chimes not long after Kara dozes off. She jumps off the bed and unsheathes her sword - a habit she developed after traveling through the cities for months.

Once the initial shock eases, she sheathes her weapon and rubs her temple before heading out of the room to join the other patrons for dinner.

"Greetings, traveller. How is the room?

"Keerava asks as she sets a plate filled with food down in front of Kara.

"Comfortable." It feels similar to all the other inns Kara have stayed before. But she doesn't have it in her to say that to the innkeeper.

"Good. Enjoy your evening, traveller." Keerava nods, pleased with the answer, before she leaves Kara to her meal.

"Mjoll, please. You don't have to put yourself in danger."

"Aerin. This city is plagued with corruption. I have to do what I can to right this city. And I'll start with eradicating the up to no good thieves guild."

"Shush! They'll come after you if they hear you!" The male Nord looks around warily, and catches sight of Kara. His face crumples in fear, thinking of the worst scenario that can happen if the stranger is part of the guild Mjoll cursed.

Mjoll looks at where Aerin is staring at and spots the traveller. Instead of backing away, she approaches Kara. "Traveler."

Kara turns to find Mjoll taking a seat beside her, Aerin following close behind. "May I help you?"

"Traveller, what do you think of the Thieves guild?"

"The Thieves guild?" Kara quirks her head.

Mjoll takes that as a sign that Kara has never heard of the Thieves guild. So she gives a little insight of Riften and talks about the different factions of people in the city. Her voice is tinged with disdain as she speaks about the Black Briar family and the thieves guild.

When she asks Kara what does she thinks of the thieves guild, Kara tells her that she doesn't like how they're streaking. Mjoll seems to be happy with the answer. She moves on to other topics, talking and drinking through the night with Kara.

"I should let you rest now. You must be tired from a long day of traveling. Rest well, my friend." Mjoll leaves with Aerin close behind her, and Kara wonders if they're together.

She retreats into the comfort of her room for the night and slips into a fatigue induced sleep.

That night, she dreams of vampires and dragons ravaging through Riften, and...

"ALEX!"

The dim candles in the room greets her as she jerks upright. Perspiration trickles down the sides of her face as she tries to calm her rapidly beating heart.

It is just a dream.

She peers outside the window to see the Sun rising in the horizon. Time to leave.

A quick thank to the two innkeepers sends her on her way towards the Pawned Prawn, where they say Bersi Honey-Hand runs the store with his wife.

"Welcome to the Pawned Prawn. I've never seen you before. New to Riften?" Bersi greets Kara as she walks towards the counter where Bersi stands.

She smiles. "I'm from Whiterun."

"That is quite a long journey you've had, traveller. How can I help you?"

"What have you got for sale?"

"Some may call these junks, but me, I call them treasures."

Kara trades her looted armours and weapons for some potions and extra lock picks.

Stocked with the necessary items and rid of extra weight but a pouch fuller with coins, Kara heads south of town to continue with her journey.

"SOMEBODY, HELP!"

Soldiers rush away from their posts to assist their brothers. Two vampires claw their way through some of the soldiers and even manages to drain one of them of his life.

Vampires.

Like she dreamt of.

A chill runs down her spine as she remembers the vivid dream. The soldiers quickly overwhelm the two vampires and their undead bodies lie beside one of their fallen comrades. Two soldiers carries the life drained body into town.

He died in combat, and deserves a warrior's burial.

The eyes of the vampires stare lifeless at Kara as she loots the item off their bodies.

Unbeknownst to Kara, another bunch of vampires stays out of sight from the soldiers further down the stone cobbled path.

A rustle causes Kara to unsheathe her sword.

"You pathetic fool!"

One of the vampires gets shove into the open. Kara takes a quick glance behind her and realizes by the time she runs back to the safety of the city, the vampires would've killed her.

Her eyes harden as she tightens her grip on the sword and charges towards the vampires. She doesn't have a choice now. It's either she take a bet and fight them or let them have her.

Mid fight, she finds her energy getting drained without any contact with the vampires. Her head grows woozy and her grip on the sword loosen.

Two silver bolts flies past Kara and lodges onto two vampires, decapitating them.

Hooded figures approach, with a crossbow ready to fire.

The remaining vampires retreat, fearing for their lives as their friends start to collapse one by one and disintegrating into ash, leaving the bolt peeking through their ashes.

One of the hooded archer runs towards Kara and tackles her into a hug.

Shocked and feeble, Kara stumbles back and collapses into the floor with the stranger on top of her.

The stranger removes the hood, revealing a smile.

"ALEX!" Kara shouts excitedly.

"Hey Kara." Alex returns the enthusiasm with another smile, unable to contain her happiness at seeing her sister.

"What happened to your hair?" Kara fiddles with the bob cut that Alex now dons.

Alex shrugs it off. "Some bastard tried to pull my ponytail and bite me so I cut it off and staked them."

Shadow looms over them and Alex rolls off Kara and helps her up before introducing her to Maggie, her assigned partner.

"It's nice to finally put a face to the name Alex have been mentioning almost every day." Maggie teases, warning her a gentle shove from Alex.

"I don't talk about her every day!"

"You do."

Kara smiles, glad that her sister is well and has a companion with her.

The mood shifts when Alex realizes the situation they're in. "Why are you here, Kara? Did something happen back home? Is mum and dad okay?" She fires a series of question, one after another.

Kara swallows. The reason why she's out won't sit well with Alex. "Jeremy is missing."

"WHAT?!"

Maggie takes it as a sign to give the siblings some personal space. She steps away and takes a seat on a flat rock several paces away from them.

"We don't know where he went. He suddenly disappeared and Eliza told me to go find him..."

"And you did?! Who's going to protect Mum now?" Alex shakes her head in exasperation.

"She's staying at Riverwood now with Clark and Lois. Clark promised to look after Eliza while I was gone." Kara explains.

As much as Alex wanted to be angry at Kara for leaving their mother behind, she have no rights to chide Kara when she left home even earlier.

When the sudden rise in vampire related incidents started spreading to Whiterun, the words of the reformation of Dawnguard spread as well. There was nothing in Whiterun tying her down to the city they call home. The people went about their businesses and nobody really looked out for one another. It was just everyone for themselves.

So she left.

She left a note on her bedside table informing her family of where she was going and went on a journey whilst everyone was asleep.

Eliza cried, and Jeremiah spent the entire day coaxing her, telling her that Alex has chosen the path she wants to lead and to be supportive.

Months later, Jeremiah disappeared.

Unlike Alex, there was no note, no explanation. He vanished.

Eliza was devastated. Whiterun didn't feel like home anymore. It felt empty, and every moment spent in the house reminded of how the house brightened with laughter and smiles of her family where they sat around the fire pit in the house, cooking meals. Without Alex and Jeremiah, it feels cold and empty.

Then one day, Eliza told Kara of her plans to leave for Riverwood.

"It's not safe out here, Kara. The people are conniving and vampires lurks everywhere. Go back to Eliza."

Kara's jaw visible clenches when she hears what Alex said. "You left home without telling us and you dare to lecture me about the dangers of the wild?"

"That's not w-"

"You left, Alex. And I'm left back in Whiterun, for what? To be married off to some drunken soldier trying to drink away his memories of killing other soldiers?" She huffs. "I feel alive when I'm out here. Like I'm meant to be here instead of cooking pots after pots of stews."

"I…" Alex sighs and dips her head in apology. "I guess you're right. I'm sorry."

The creases between Kara's brows eases as a faint smile replaces the frown on her face. "I'm really glad to see you, Alex."

"Me too, Kara." The older sibling pulls her sister back for another tighter and longer hug. As she holds Kara at arm length, she asks Kara to follow her back to Fort Dawnguard.

The Dawnguards could use an extra hand and at the same time, Kara would learn how to protect herself against the vampires.

En route to Fort Dawnguard, the siblings traded stories, and Alex told Kara of the first interaction she had with Maggie.

When Alex first arrived at Dayspring Canyon after days of traveling across Skyrim, she saw Maggie battling a bear. The two of them joined forced to take down the bear and after acquainting with each other, headed to Fort Dawnguard together.

Maggie is from Ivarstead, the isolated town that rests at the feet of the mountain where the Greybeards resides.

Nords' lore has it that a mortal with the soul of a dragon, a Dovahkiin, would defeat Alduin, the Nordic God of Destruction. However, the first known Dovahkiin, Miraak, did not defeat Alduin. Some of the stories were twisted over time but the lore ends with Alduin still being alive and will return to wreak havoc.

Stories of the vampires were told as well.

Molag Bal, the God of Schemes, or often known as the Daedric Prince of Domination and Enslavement of Mortals, created the vampires. Out of spite against the God of the Cycle of Birth and Death, he profaned the body of a virgin woman, creating the first Daughter of Coldharbours. With the vampires roaming Skyrim, they are mere pawns to harvest the souls of mortals for Molag Bal. Nords to Orcs to Elves weren't spared in his conquest to sow discord among mortals.

A stranger stands in the centre of the Ford, exchanging frantic words with J'onn.

"I have warned you, all of you. But things fell on death ears."

"We paid the price, J'onn. Everyone died except me! Are their deaths meaningless to you?"

"No, I-" J'onn catches sight of Alex and Maggie with a stranger he have never seen before. "Alex, Maggie, I supposed you have an explanation for bringing a stranger into the Fort?"

Alex introduces Kara to J'onn, the leader of the Dawnguard.

After expressing interest in wanting to join the Dawnguard, J'onn agrees to let Kara be a part of the vampire hunters, since the Dawnguard needs as much help as they can get to deal with the increase in vampires.

"Kara, your first assignment is to go to the Dimhollow Crypt where there is an increase in vampire activities."

"I'll go with her." Alex volunteers.

"No." The leader narrows his eyes at Alex. "I need you to help me with other matters on hand. Kara will only be there to check out the situation. She will be fine."

Despite her protests, Alex gets sent away with Maggie, who gives an apologetic smile to Kara before leading the enraged older sibling away.

Although Kara would've appreciated Alex being by her side for her first mission, she understands that Alex holds a much important role in the Dawnguard and she doesn't blame J'onn for needing her to deal with more important missions.

The man that J'onn was speaking to offers to go in Alex's steed. "My friends have all died to the vampires that attacked. I am not going to stand by and do nothing."

J'onn agrees, and hands over a crossbow with several silver bolts. "You'll need these. Stay safe."

* * *

Kara panics. She lost sight of Mon El while looting the items off the monsters they encountered during their journey to the Dimhollow Crypt. She pulls up her map and tries to figure out where she's supposed to be headed but it's a lost cause.

"I wonder what Lord Harkon wants? He mobilized almost half the army to Dimhollow Crypt."

That's where she's supposed to be headed!

"Not sure. Only Lokil knows what artifact lies in there."

"Whatever. Let's get this over and done with. The Sun is burning my skin."

Vampires. Kara crouches down low and follows after them. The Sun must be affecting their senses. They're usually able to pick up the scent of mortals. Despite being hidden a distance away from the group of vampire, Kara have her crossbow and bolt loaded, ready to fire.

The sight of a cave soon comes into view. Kara waits by the entrance for the vampires to proceed. Best them to kill any draugr that may awaken than her. Saves her the trouble of wasting her potion.

"Who's there?!"

A gargled voice echoes through the cave. The vampires cursed at the awakened undead as they battle.

Suddenly, a shout pierces the air. Kara winces from the loud voice and remains in the shadow until the voices cease before slowly making her way deeper into the cave.

"You've made the mistake of coming here alone, Mon El. But like all your other friends, you'll be joining them in the light of Rao."

"The Divines will get you!" His blood sprays across the wall of the cave.

A few other vampires drag Mon El's body away as the vampire that is in charge of the group turns to the other captured mortal that's bleeding out.

"Now, would you tell us how to get to the artefact?"

"Never in Rao's light."

"We'll see about that, then."

Kara releases her bolt while hidden behind some wooden planks, preventing the vampires from finding her.

Before the other vampires gets alert, Kara loads and fires two more bolts, taking out the group that were removing the body of Mon El.

Engrossed in trying to get the answer out of the dying mortal, the soft thuds of the vampires collapsing goes unheard.

Lokil sharpens a bone found nearby and slides it down the captured mortal's face. "I don't supposed, more pain would make you speak?"

"Please, no."

"Begging now? Tell me and I'll spare you."

There isn't any chance of survival for him. He bled far too much and the nearest civilization is too far away. Even if he does survive now, he will bleed out even before he's able to get proper aid.

"I'll never tell you anything, Vampire. My oath to Rao is stronger than any suffering you can inflict on me."

"Oh trust me. I believe you." Lokil taunts. "I don't think you even know what you found here. Say your final prayer, mortal."

Molag Bal wants the soul of mortals. And the souls, he shall receive. The vampire lets a smirk grace his face before he stabs the tooth into the mortal's chest.

Kara winces. She swallows the lump in her throat as she releases the bolt.

"Argh!"

The vampire's eyes meet hers for a second before he collapse and disintegrate into ashes.

With a heavy heart, Kara descent from her hiding place to where the ashes of vampires litter the cave's floor. She takes what she can off the vampires and Mon El. "Sorry."

The next room she enters is the room with braziers in the middle of a stone platform. She tries pushing the braziers. But none budged.

She approach the centre of the stone structure and sees a stone tablet. Without much thought, she presses down on the tablet.

A sharp spike emerges from the tablet and impales her hand. Kara cries out in pain as the spike redrew as soon as it emerges. Her blood drips onto the stone tablet, causing the platform to light up in violet flames.

Kara quickly drinks the health potion she brought along to replenish the blood she lost to the spike.

A vampiric artefact indeed, requiring blood before it activates, Kara thinks. She pushes the braziers across the floor and sees them light up in the same violet flames. When the last braziers burst into flame, the ground shifts and shake, causing Kara to stumble.

The centre of the platform lowers before it opens up to reveal a stone monolith.

A cold breeze chills the room and Kara contemplates to open the monolith. Whatever is inside, it's important to the vampires, and the person they address as Lord Harkon.

J'onn is expecting her to return with the artefact, and Alex is waiting for her return. She can't just leave and let whatever this is fall into the hands of the vampires.

Mustering all the courage she have, Kara calms her nerves before moving forward and activating the monolith.

Instead of an artefact, the monolith reveals a woman - raven hair and pale skin. She stumbles forward and collapses onto the floor.

Kara quickly loads another bolt onto the crossbow and points it at the mysterious woman. With skin so pale, she must be one of them.

Instead of being met with hostility, the woman blinks slowly, as if taking in everything in confusion. Her eyes widen in shock when she sees Kara standing pointing the crossbow at her.

"Don't move, or I'll shoot." Kara fidgets. There's a raw vulnerability in the vampire's eyes that Kara have never seen before. It's almost... Pleading.

"Who sent you?" Her voice is raspy, probably from years of being unused. A metallic scent shoots right to her core and her instincts drools in hunger after being locked away for years. The familiar smell of mortal blood…

The question throws Kara off guard. "Who are you expecting?"

"I'm expecting someone more... Like me." She narrows the source of blood to the Nord standing in front of her. Behind the trigger of the crossbow reveals the bloodstained hand of the woman.

"They did come for you. But I took them out." Kara follows the vampire's line of sight and shifts uncomfortably when she realizes what the vampire is looking at. She tightens her clutch on the foregrip of the crossbow, ready to pull the trigger should the vampire make any sudden move.

"Oh..." There isn't any anger in her tone, just resignation. She grits her teeth to try and quell the hunger in her, but the fresh blood makes it hard for her to stay still. "Do you mind…?"

"Do I mind?"

"You're bleeding." The vampire states, narrowing her eyes dangerously at Kara who flinches.

"You better not have any ideas in your head. I'll shoot if you so much as move." Kara warns, but makes no attempt to move away from the vampire. "Why were you locked up?"

"I'm not sure if I trust you. You're holding a weapon to my head and you expect me to give you the answers you seek?" The woman looks up and meets Kara in the eyes.

Kara swallows at the intensity in her gaze. Something about the vampire in front of her emits a different aura from the rest she encountered before. A tug in her conscience causes her to lower the crossbow and tuck it in her sash. She offers her unwounded hand to the vampire in front of her.

The gestures shocks the vampire, evident in her change of expression. She takes Kara's hand and allows Kara to pull her up.

The coldness of her limbs pull at the warmth of Kara's hands. The stark contrast sends a chill down her spine.

Despite the friendly gesture, the vampire keeps her distance away from the vampire hunter. "You should probably take care of that, before I do something I regret." She warns.

Kara takes the warning seriously. Primal needs of a vampire shouldn't be taken lightly. Moreover, the vampire have been kind enough to keep her distance, but with other vampires out there searching for her, its best to avoid being discovered. She drops her crossbow beside her rucksack as she pulls out a phial of water and clean linen.

"Wait." The vampire stops her just before Kara wraps the linen around her open wound. A quick look around the area reveals some Blisterwort growing in the damp corners of the cave they're in. Kara watches as the vampire plucks them off their roots and chews on some before spitting the mushy remnants of the fungi on to her palm. She steps towards Kara and holds the mush out, asking for permission. "Can I?"

Kara nods, holding her hand out for the vampire to apply the mush onto the wound. Instead of feeling a sting from the fungi, she feels the mush of fungi soothing the wound as the vampire gingerly wraps the clean linen around her hand. "I know it's disgusting, but I don't have an alchemy lab around here to help mash the mushroom up. The mushroom will help your wound close and musk the smell of blood."

"Thank you."

The vampire offers a faint smile as she finishes bandaging Kara's hand.

Silence sits between them as they continue trudging through the cave, trying to find their way out. Questions raced in Kara's head as she navigates through the cave. Unable to hold her thoughts back, she blurts out. "How long have you been locked in here?"

Instead of reflecting her questions like she did earlier, the vampire replies amicably. "I'm not sure. Who's the current High King?"

"High Queen Marsdin is on the throne right now but Jarl Non of Windhelm wants to be High King."

"Mars-, Non? I must've been away longer than I thought." The vampire furrows her brows. "I don't have the answers right now. I need to get home to get a clear stand of what's happening."

Kara sighs. This wasn't the plan the Dawnguard had in mind when they sent her here. "Where do you need to go?"

"My family used to live on an island to the west of Solitude." She answers. "By the way, my name is Lena. Nice to meet you."

"My name is Kara. Any idea how to get out of here?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Your guess is as good as mine. This place have changed since the last time I remember." Lena shakes her head apologetically.

Through the years of decay and shifts of nature, the cave morphed into something totally different from what Lena remembers. The clear separation of the two platforms weren't there before. It was land, all around. But that's the viciousness of time – it changes everything.

Kara shrugs and starts crossing the stone bridge, opposite from where she came from. A hand wraps over her mouth and pulls her back with more force than she appreciates. Out of instinct, Kara pulls out the knife she keeps sheathed on hips.

"Gargoyles."

Instead of questioning Lena's actions, Kara growls, making it clear that she doesn't appreciates being manhandled but the gesture goes unnoticed by the vampire as she trains her eyes on the stone figures. The duo crouches low as they try to sneak past the stone beast.

The back of Kara's skin crawls as she feels eyes watching her.

Just as they're about to clear off from the platform of Gargoyles, the two stone beasts roars into life, sending fragments of stones flying towards their direction as they stretch out their stiff forms and charges towards them.

A sharp ice spike whizzes past Kara, embedding into the head of the nearest Gargoyle. Not willing to be outplayed, Kara loads her crossbow and pulls the trigger, sending the bolt through the other Gargoyle's throat. Lena raises her eyebrow in amusement as Kara smirks. The vampire is not the only one with fighting capabilities.

Sunlight streams through cracks of the rock walls, a tell-tale sign that they're approaching the exit of the dank cave.

"Be careful."

The sudden comment stops Kara in her track and she turns to look at Lena, who is wearing a frown. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, of course." Lena replies, but Kara doesn't believe her. She sighs, and tells Kara that the air feels heavy in the cave and it makes her feel uneasy.

The honesty earns Lena a genuine smile. Their relationship is unlabelled. Kara isn't sure whether she is in a place to joke about Lena's vampirism so she keeps to herself. Instead, she opts to walk ahead to scout. Being locked underground for Rao knows how long, Lena probably feels distressed being in a cave.

The atmosphere seems to feel lighter, and Kara is grateful for the fresh air. But she halts, her ear twitching. She hears a chanting from someone, or something. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"The chanting." The mortal states, as if the question is unnecessary.

"... No." Lena frowns.

The chanting gets louder as Kara delve deeper into the cave, further away from the exit, as if beckoning her towards it.

"Kar-" Her companion's name dies on her tongue as she stands before the majestic wall of ancient tongue. The inscription withstood the extended period of time as the words remains clear as day. Having read about the walls when she was back at home, she knows that this is one of the walls left behind by the Greybeards of the First Era. "Wow... That's the wall that- Kara?"

Her companion is in a trance like state, eyes engulfed by blackness as she continues moving forward mindlessly.

"Kara?" Lena call again as she realizes Kara's bizarre behaviour. She grabs Kara's arms to tug her back but her stiff body pulls Lena forward with her until they reach the arc of the wall. The power resonating from the wall gives her the chills, and half of her mind contemplates on bolting out of the place without Kara.

" _Het Nok Kopraak Do Svolo Wo Piraak Mulaag Wah Kriin Dovah Nuz Ni Gaan Wah Kriin Pogaan_ (here lies the body of Svolo, who possessed strength to kill a dragon but not the stamina to kill many)." Kara chants. A strong gust of wind blows through the cave, echoing in a hollow wail as it passes.

Realization washes over Lena's face as she puts the pieces of information together. The woman that just saved her knows Dragon Tongue, the language that few have mastered. She waits patiently as the blackness in Kara's eyes starts to retreat, returning her pupils to their original sapphire blue. "You speak Dragon Tongue?"

"The what?" Kara blinks. Her whole body weighs down on her like lead. She stumbles for a second before everything goes black.

* * *

Flames flicker gently from the cold wind of Skyrim. Kara blinks lazily, adjusting her vision to suit the change in lighting. She's not in a damp cave full of fallen vampires.

Vampires.

She jerks awake, remembering that her companion is blood sucking undead.

"You're awake."

Kara snaps her head towards the direction of the voice.

"Easy there, don't want you breaking your neck from turning that quickly." Lena teases as she continues feeding the fire with more kindling. The sun hangs low in the sky at the crack of dawn.

Kara clenches her jaw. If Lena wanted her to die, she would've fed on her by now. Why is she sitting beside her, mending a fire that the undead are weak to? The thin ice that she's threading on threatens to collapse and engulf her in deep trouble.

"Dragon Tongue. Nord lore has it that mortals with the ability to speak Dragon Tongue can communicate as well as slay dragons. The ones who can speak Dragon Tongue are called the Greybeards and they live on High Hrothgar, away from civilization because their voices are so powerful that a whisper can kill mere mortals." The vampire explains, voice etched with wisdom that makes Lena seem older to Kara, despite her looks. "You read the ancient wall of Dragon Tongue."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kara furrows her brow in confusion. "I didn't speak Dragon Tongue to you."

"You- never mind." Lena sighs, considering how she still considers Kara a stranger and strangers don't delve into another's business.

Kara narrows her eyes at Lena. Her fingers twitch to reach for the crossbow that is resting beside her. But the rationale part of her tells her that if Lena wishes any harm on her, she would've been dead already. "Thank you."

"Consider us even, then. You saved me from the crypt."

As the sun rises in the horizon, the light forces Lena to pull the hood of her clothes over her head, shielding herself from much exposure to sunlight. Unlike her vampire companion, Kara bask in the gentle and fleeting warmth the rising sun brings.

"Solitude."

The sudden mention of the city catches Kara off-guard. "Sorry?"

"I need to get to an island Northwestern off the shore of Solitude." Her reason ends there, but she's looking at Kara with furrowed brows. "I need to get home to find the answers you and I both seek."

Truth be told, Kara can't wait to be miles away from the vampire before her. She doesn't want to turn into vampire snack. Especially not for one she saved. Rao knows why she even lets the vampire walk out of Dimhollow Crypt alive. The nagging reminder that if Lena wants her dead, she probably wouldn't be basking in sunshine right now. But part of her thinks that perhaps Lena wants to make her a thrall to lead her back to wherever she needs or wants to be.

"I have no idea where Solitude is. I traveled to Riften from Windhelm, then followed my sister to Fort Dawnguard before I was sent after a man that got sucked dry by your people." Kara admits. She doesn't want Lena to think that she's a well versed traveler when she's not.

The fact troubles Lena more than it should. The one sole person that isn't showing any obvious aggression towards her despite knowing that she's a vampire doesn't know where Solitude is. She'd either have to travel the vast and wide land of Skyrim, or die trying.

"But we can probably ask around. The inns in every city usually have bits and pieces of information that may lead you to Solitude."

Lena looks to Kara with a slightly hopeful expression. After spending years trapped in a cave, an adventure sounds pretty good. "Will you come with?"

A deafening silence sits between them. Lena wishes she doesn't have to rely on a stranger, a mortal, for her help. But she doesn't have much choices. The vampires looking for her are probably just after her blood, by orders of a certain someone. The mortals are more than likely to go after her with torches and pitchforks to drive her as far away from them as possible.

A passing caravan saves Kara from the situation. She jumps to her feet and rushes down the slight hill to meet the group of passing travelers. Lena heaves a slight sigh but follows after Kara.

With her facial features hidden, the group of Khajits pay her no mind as they converse with Kara.

"Khajits got wares, if you've got coins." The feline race greets Kara, presenting their collection of items available for purchase. Others in the group stops for a quick rest as their leader speaks.

Their wares ranges from weapons, apparels, alchemy ingredients to...

A map! Not only will it prove useful to Kara who is prone to getting lost, it may be of some help to her newly acquainted companion.

Kara reaches for the map but the Khajit slaps her hand away. "The map is precious. Unless you've got coins for Khajit, keep your hands to yourself."

Kara almost snarls at the Khajit for his rude manners. But she straightens up and pulls out a bag of septims. "How much is it?"

"This map is enchanted to record the places that you've visited, as well as the major cities of Skyrim. It does well for travelers, like you." The Khajit's eyes skitter over to Lena who is trying to avoid looking at the merchants for the fear of them turning aggressive. Something about the companion of the woman she's talking to sets the Khajit's tail off. She's wearing clothes that he have read in books but that's seemingly impossible. He shrugs it off, chalking it up to the woman being a traveler from other parts of Tamriel.

"How much will that cost?"

"50 septims."

It takes all of Kara's will power not to yell at the Khajit for the exorbitant price. She bites her tongue and hands over 50 septims in return for the rolled up map.

The cat hands over the map with a smile. "It's good doing business with you. Do you need anything else?"

The map feels soft against her skin, resonating some sort of Magicka that runs through Kara's palm. Perhaps that's how the map works - it connects with the user using Magicka. But how, is another question that Kara would want to know in the future should they have a chance.

She takes a quick glance over the other wares and spots some robes with hood that are enchanted. "How much for the robes?"

"Since you've been well to Khajit, I am willing to sell that to you for 55 septims."

Kara sighs, and hands over another sum of coins.

Once the group leaves and trots merrily along their way to their next destination, Kara turns to Lena with the robes on her hand. "You'll probably want to change out of your clothes. You're sticking out like a sore thumb with ancient linen."

"No wonder the Khajit was looking at me all weird." Lena mutters under her breath.

She takes the robe from Kara with a soft thanks, promising to return the septims traded for the apparel.

Their gazes meet, and Kara clears her throat before turning away. With her back towards Lena, she offers her the privacy to change. Not really privacy, considering they're out in the wilderness of Skyrim, but at least not to any prying eyes. _Her eyes_.

The gestures doesn't go unnoticed by Lena who silently disrobe her old clothes and change into the ones Kara got for her.

Once Lena is dressed, she gives a tap on Kara's shoulder to let her know. Turning back to face Lena again, Kara opens up the map and watches in amazement as an arrow circles around the map for a second before slowing to a halt. Beside the arrow, a cavern looking sign is marked 'Dimhollow Crypt'.

"I guess we're here." Kara points to the arrow, her fingers tracing across the map towards a dark city sign marked Solitude, "and we have to travel all the way across to here."

 _We_.

Kara almost back pedals, because she definitely didn't have the intention to give Lena the wrong idea that she's going along. But the gentle smile that graces Lena's face wipes the thoughts away. Focus.

"We can probably stop by Morthal for a break before we head for Solitude." She suggests.

"Here." Lena points to the island North West from Solitude. "That's where my home is. Or should be. I have no idea if it'll still be around but if my father is still the same, he'd still be there."

"That's a huge sea to cross."

"There used to be fishermen who travels out to sea regularly in that area who would offer us a ride across for a few septims. I wonder if they're still around."

With the scroll safely tucked away in her rucksack, Kara offers to keep the clothes Lena changed out of. But Lena gives a shake of her head before conjuring up a ball of fire and setting her clothes ablaze.

Not wanting to incur the wrath of the vampire by prying too much, Kara walks on ahead slowly, allowing Lena to catch up without much difficulties.

Might as well, Kara thinks. She doesn't have anywhere else to be. Eliza isn't expecting her to go home. Alex would probably be worried but she'd be busy with whatever J'onn assigns her too. Moreover, Maggie is there to accompany her. For some wretched reasons, she's accompanying Lena across Skyrim so she can go home. Whatever it is, she prays Rao watches over her as she plays the role of a human guide.

The clinks of sword against sword catches their attention. Lena's nostril flares as she smells fresh blood, and Kara all but pulls Lena back against the broken pillar.

"DIE, STORMCLOAK!"

A quick peek behind the pillar reveals the Stormcloak soldiers in a fierce battle with a group of warriors wearing animal skins and bones. "Who are they?"

"The Forsworns." Kara whispers. "They were driven out of Markath for trying to overrule the Empire."

It causes a frown to form on Lena's face. Everything doesn't make sense in this Era. People are fighting each other for reasons less than admirable.

Despite being a vampire, being locked away for years did tremendous damage to her body. The hunger she thought that she was rid of, comes back full force when she smells fresh blood spewing out of the mortals. She crumples to the ground as her vision starts to blur.

"Are you alright?"

The slight nod doesn't convince Kara, but she notes the unnatural redness on Lena's skin. Vampires are supposed to be deathly pale, not red.

Red veins crawl across Lena's face, a menacing face for a mortal is to set sights on. The battle seems to have ceased with the Forsworn driving the Stormcloaks away with their large numbers. Passing by the fort will be challenging for them. Kara was hoping that the battle would quell their number but it seems like there are more people wanting to conquer Markarth than there are soldiers around this area.

"Wait here."

Lowering herself into a crouch, Kara approaches the nearest fallen Stormcloak soldier with stealth to avoid being discovered. She clasps her hand on the fur of the armor and starts dragging it back to where Lena is waiting.

Lena looks at her ludicrously. A mortal feeding a vampire. Just exactly how long has she been gone for the world to develop such recklessness within themselves? But she accepts the body and feeds on the dead soldier. The angry lines on her face recedes, and her face takes on a faint glow.

Her acquaintance watches in both amazement and guilt as the fallen soldier slowly turns from pale, to a sullen grey as his blood gets drained. She knows she's staring at her while she's feeding but any remnants of dignity and pride has been washed away with pure hunger. "Thank you."

Realizing her stares, Kara clears her throat and looks away, mumbling something about not wanting to be a vampire feed before she stalks towards the fort, turning back to urge Lena along.

With her powers returning to her after feeding, Lena obliges. The Magicka flows to her hand easily as she readies an ice spike, ready to thrust whenever a threat appears.

Kara swaps her long for an enchanted dwarven bow she looted off some unfortunate traveler. The crossbow loads too slowly and it works better with the undead. Better to keep it for dealing with them instead of wasting them on living rage fueled mortals. She hides behind the gate and peers from the edge, mentally taking note of the positions of the Forsworns in sight.

Catching into what Kara is doing, Lena offers a nod when Kara catches her eye. Stealth it is. No point charging into a battle that they have a low chance of winning. They've seen the Stormcloaks attempting it and they're not about to try the same.

Together, an ice spike and an arrow whizzes through the air in opposite direction, taking out the two Forsworns that are perched on the watchtowers. Their body falls, but the soft thud is barely able to catch any attention from the others.

Through the time Kara have spent with the vampire, she comes to a conclusion that Lena is well versed with spells. Not just destruction spells. Conjuration as well. She watches as the dead Forsworn rises, pulling out their own bow and arrow and setting it free against their own.

"Are you out of your mind, Sinclair?!" A fellow Forsworn bellows when he sees that the supposedly dead friend of his shooting another of their kind.

When the bow gets pointed in his direction, he hurriedly throws his shield in front of him just in time to have the arrow embeds itself in the shield.

By then, all the other Forsworns have caught onto what is going on. They approach Sinclair with quiet fury for her rebellion.

Little do they know.

With their attention on the rebel, Kara fires another shot out of her bow. The number of Forsworns are dwindling by the minute, which works in their favor.

Before the two remaining Forsworns are able to reach Sinclair on the watch tower, a gurgled scream pierces the air. Kara's eyes shoot to the source, before she looks back to where Lena was before and wonder how did she miss Lena stalking towards the two living Forsworns.

The last Forsworn charges towards Lena with fury, for the death of her people. The evil glint that skates across Lena's eyes goes unnoticed by Kara who have her string pulled taut, ready to sent the arrow into the Forsworn's head.

But the help isn't needed as Lena fluidly avoids the sword swinging down towards her, taking hold of the Forsworn's head and twisting it with such force that her head snaps, revealing pale skin to the vampire who feeds on the woman without much hesitation.

The vampire doesn't stop at feeding. She cuts open the Forsworn's chest and pulls her heart out.

Kara winces as she shivers from the inhumane display. She half expects Lena to eat the heart but Lena pulls the fur off the Forsworn and wraps the heart with it.

"I don't suppose your people have hearts that look like this?"

Lena holds it out for Kara to see. It doesn't look like a human heart. It resembles some sort of... flower?

"I never knew about that."

"Neither do I. But I feel some sort of power radiating through the Forsworn when I was feeding, so I decided to find out why"

A ghosting moan escapes the undead Forsworn that Lena conjured, causing Kara to flinch. "That's actually really creepy?"

To ease Kara's discomfort, Lena dismisses the undead with a wave of her hand. The undead Forsworn collapses into a heap of ashes as she disintegrates.

"Maybe we can bring it to town and ask the alchemists." Kara suggests as she pulls the armors and weapons off the dead Forsworns, taking whatever valuable they left behind. The dead doesn't need it, Kara doesn't need it but it'll reap her some profit that'll be beneficial for her. She picks the lock of the chest hidden behind several huge boulders and goes through the items kept in the chest. She takes the potions, throws the hats and boots that are torn and tattered, swaps her dull blades for the sharpened ones hidden in it and keeps whatever can be sold to merchants.

The journey to Morthal is filled with silence that both Kara and Lena are willing to let hover over them. Despite the recent interaction between them, they're still wary of each other's presence. Kara can't help but wonder when she'll become vampire feed.

But Lena's head is preoccupied with thoughts of home and tragedy, of her parents that she knows will never be the same again. Not when her mother sealed her up in a dingy cave for such a long period of time that she doesn't even know where she stands right now.

Kara greets the guards with a slight nod as they proceed into Morthal, with Lena right behind her with her hood obscuring her face. They make the alchemy shop their first stop in Morthal.

"Greetings, travelers. How may I be of assistance?" A female Nord with short blonde hair greets them as they enter. But her eyes narrows when she catches sight of the vampire, her hand reaching underneath the counter.

Sensing the shift in bearings, Kara hurriedly assures the shop owner that Lena is harmless, and lies about how Lena is her traveling partner but was subjected to Sanguinare Vampiris during their journey here to Morthal.

"Very well." The owner pulls her hand away from under the counter and rests it rigidly against the counter top. "How may I help you?"

Lena steps forward with the heart of the Forsworn. The owner's eyes widen as she looks at the item before her.

"That's a Briar Heart." The owner looks at both Kara and Lena in awe. "The Forsworns made a deal with Hagravens, exchanging their human heart for this. It is said that their abilities are heightened from the Briar Heart."

A frown crosses Lena's face. The mortal in this time are obsessed with power, like her father. Power starved and stops at nothing.

"If you have no use for it, I'll be glad to buy it of your hands. However, you may want to speak to the Jarl about this. She has set out a bounty for the heart of the Forsworn that you've slain."

The owner redirects them to the Highmoon Hall, where the guards hold their heads higher, trying to appear menacing as compared to the other patrolling soldier. "Travelers."

"Guards." Kara responds, and immediately kicks herself in her mind for responding. It sounded so…

"Pfft." Lena snickers, earning a glare from Kara whose face flush with embarrassment.

"If you have business with the Jarl, I'd ask that you speak to me first." A Nord man steps forward, stopping them from proceeding further into the Highmoon Hall. "I'm Aslfur, the Steward of Jarl Idgrod."

Unwrapping the fur, Lena reveals the Briar Heart she holds in her hand. Surprise flash across the Nord's eyes but it disappears as soon as it surfaces. He lowers his head with a nod and steps back, directing them to the Jarl.

Kara balls her fist and places it across her chest with a slight bow as a sign of respect towards the Jarl, in which she dismisses with a wave of her hand. Lena observes the interaction between the two. Skyrim changed far too much to her liking.

The Jarl's eyes narrows at the object in Lena's hand. She gives the two travellers a once over before addressing them. "I see you have slain the Forsworns plaguing the outskirts of Morthal, and for that you shall be rewarded."

Aslfur steps forward and hands over a pouch of coins to Kara, who accepts it with another bow.

"If you are willing, travelers, I have a favor to ask of."


End file.
